Night Antics
by omegafire17
Summary: Sleeping in the same bed sounds like a good deal, right? Well, not when you're not a couple, and she's maddeningly in-reach and out of it at the same time; what's a man to do? Well, late at night he'll get his answer, with a twist. RallenXJeena oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Spectrobes series or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T (but has heavy hints of M, so be warned)

**Not much else to say lol. Still, enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

Rallen grunted, trying to force his body back to sleep... he grunted, slumping as he lay there; this wasn't working. He slowly turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, all the time conscious of Jeena sleeping right beside him in the same bed.

How did he score that, you might ask?

He still had no idea; everything was so fuzzy, but the gist of it was they were sleeping, and that was it. No relationship, no attempts to do anything, nothing but this current arrangement = lame. Still, he remembered he'd cracked a lot of jokes on this subject, which had either been brushed off by Jeena's annoyance, or flustered her into stuttering briefly, then more annoyance. It brought a smile to his face, even as he slowly turned his head toward Jeena.

She was on her back as well, but her head lolled slightly to the right. She wore her usual outfit to bed - same as he did - though minus the jacket and shoes, her stomach rising and falling with her breath.

His first glance was at her hair, a fairly bright pink, even in the faint light onboard the ship. Then it was her face, and all the small little details that he could see. Then, where every teenage guy's mind went eventually... to her chest. Hey, don't judge him; he had that side of him too, just a bit more subtle about it than you'd expect. And of course, for 'some' reason he wanted to feel them, and much more - like all fantasies start.

He brought himself out of that haze; he'd give himself the wrong idea that way.

Wait... why was his hand now on Jeena's arm?

He started freaking out a little: not only was his hand on Jeena's arm, it was very close to her chest. Close enough that the slightest twitch would allow him to touch.

Well, why shouldn't he? She'd never know, not being asleep like she was- dude, what the hell was he thinking!? Even he couldn't do this without her permission! (Jokes about it aside) And yet, she was right there within reach, and so tempting- Gaah, he had to fight this! Just pull away, just pull away! Why wasn't he pulling away!? And why wasn't he moving closer!? All that and more happened in the blink of an eye; some things just couldn't be expressed with words.

And yet, despite this mental chaos, his fingers apparently had a mind of their own: they moved forward just a little, now touching a few of their curves.

Jeena stirred slightly at the touch, but her head lolled just a bit more, and that was it.

Breathing heavily, in disbelief that 1) this actually happened and 2) that she hadn't woken up, Rallen just stared at this sight. But even as his mind reeled in disbelief, another part was acutely aware that he was actually touching Jeena's chest (well, part of one side anyway), and that he was getting this chance. The simple feel was completely throwing off his thought process, making 'I can't do this' diminishing with every second.

So in the end, he was reduced to this: _"Well, might as well make the best of it"_ he thought faintly, closing his eyes. _"It's a risk no matter how I look at it. If she finds out, she'll kick my ass into next month... but it'll be worth it"_

So he opened his eyes, and slowly forced his body onto his other side, so he could use both arms if need be. For now though, he limited himself to moving a few fingers in place.

_"Man, she feels so soft"_ he marveled. _"Why haven't I done this before? Oh wait... because even I don't dare do this normally"_

For the most part, Jeena didn't react to his feels, but her eyebrows did slowly furrow. Perhaps part of the pleasure was working into her dream?

Now getting braver/more sure of himself, he moved his hand a bit more, now using his whole hand. And he'll tell you, squeezing her chest (even as lightly as he was doing) felt much better than just moving his fingers around. Though he also felt the slight points of her nipples, he couldn't do much, because of the fabric layers. At this point, Jeena made a sound but - much to his relief - it still didn't actually wake her up. So he continued for a little while, eventually using two hands now (Jeena actually gasped at one point; a small one, but still).

And that little while later, his thought process was more-or-less off by now, and he was drunk on this brave streak. So he removed one hand to his side, then the other started moving downward slowly.

When he reached her stomach, Jeena's hand gripped his wrist, hard.

He froze, heart pounding and otherwise blank in the head. He was dead, no ifs/ands/buts about it now.

Jeena slowly turned her head, eyes opening, still holding his wrist in an iron grip. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

His first attempt at speech failed miserably, and it didn't help that Jeena gave him a look. "Well uh, how long were you awake?" he countered, then he closed his eyes and sighed, kicking himself for that.

Strangely, she smirked. "About five seconds after your first touch" she answered, slowly pulling his hand away from where it had been.

"Oh, really?" he asked weakly, then her words sank in. Wait, what!?

But then she-! And he-! That meant that she- _she let him touch her_!? Why!?

Either he'd said part of that out-loud, or she got an inkling from his expressions: "Why is none of your business" she said mildly, her cheeks free of color. Then to his _massive_ surprise, she let go of his wrist (which resulted in a bunch of jerky movements). "Now, go back to sleep, Rallen" she said, turning on her side, away from him.

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Wait, that's it?" he asked in disbelief. "You're just gonna let me get away with it?"

"More-or-less" she answered, with obvious faint annoyance that he wasn't going back to bed. "Why?"

"Why!? You should be slapping me, at the very least!"

She slowly sighed, then she sat up, pushing the covers aside. "There's no doubt that I should have" she admitted, looking right at him. "Do you want me to?"

He blinked several times, still stunned. "Well, no, but that's not the point!"

"Then I won't" she answered simply. "But I gotta say, I'm enjoying your stunned state right now"

"Hey, I'm only stunned because you're being so calm and rational about this!" he countered. "You actually seemed to like it too!"

She was silent for the next minute, which startled him, because he'd been expecting... well, something. Then she smiled lightly, "I did" she answered gently.

Once again, he stared at her, then he just groaned as he fell onto his pillow. "Gah, my brain's gonna explode" he breathed. "I have no clue what to say!"

"So, like normal?" she asked playfully.

"Hey!" he indignantly claimed. "I'll have you know that I'm-Mmh!" he tried to say, only for Jeena to cover his mouth with her hand.

There was a moment of silence, then Jeena giggled. "It seems I have to spell everything out for you, Rallen" she said playfully. "So, let's go over everything that happened so you understand, okay?"

With his mouth otherwise covered, he could only nod.

"So, for one reason or the other, you touched me" she started. "And as you discovered later, I was awake during all but five seconds of it, but let you. Why? Because I liked it. With me so far? (he quickly nodded again) Good. And then when you tried to understand, I was calm and rational as you said, right?"

Still with no other choice, he simply nodded.

She giggled slightly. "Well, let me tell you something, Rallen" she said softly. "I was simply messing with you"

"What!?" he exclaimed, heavily muffled through her hand.

"My first instinct was to slap you, before I felt that I liked it, and wanted you to continue" she said, smirking. "To a point. So, what a perfect opportunity to see you have no clue what's going on? More than usual, anyway?"

He quickly forced her hand off his. "Okay, okay, you've made your point" he said irritatedly. "You were messing with me, but still, what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" she asked innocently.

He sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Jeena, what does all this mean?" he asked quietly. "You let me touch you, you liked it, even if you used it as an opportunity to make fun of me... why?"

"I'll tell you why" she said softly, then gestured at the air right in front of her. "Come here"

"Come... here?" he asked slowly, referring to her spot, to which she nodded. "Okay" he said faintly, slowly leaning forward, thinking she was gonna whisper it in his ear or something. So, he ended things with his head about two inches from Jeena's, but face turned so his ear was facing her.

He thought that, right until Jeena touched his chin with a finger, and slowly turned him to face her.

Then she smiled, and kissed him.

His eyes widened, too surprised to do anything for the first second - then his brain promptly shut down, allowing his instincts to take over. He kissed her back softly, simply enjoying it, at least while it lasted... which was only five seconds. After that, they simply looked at each other for another few seconds.

She smiled. "Does that answer everything?"

He slowly chuckled. "What do you think?" he asked cockily.

"Good, now go back to sleep" she said mildly, already going to lay down again, before she paused. "Actually, one last thing"

He looked at her, a little confused.

She put a hand to his face, and pushed.

"Woah!" Thud.

"Happy now?" she asked playfully, looking at him on the floor with a similar look.

He chuckled; some things never changed. "Sorta"

* * *

**Probably not much, but then I did just throw it together really :P**


End file.
